1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to board game such as checkers or chess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a great many board games in existance, both patented and unpatented. Two of the most popular board games around are checkers and chess.
Checkers is played on a board divided into 64 squares of alternating colors and with a set of red pieces for a first player and a set of black pieces for a second player. The players move their pieces across the board in an attempt to capture or trap all of the other player's pieces.
Chess is played on a board that is identical to the checkers board described above. The pieces in a chess game have varying powers and capabilities, which allows complexities and subtleties in a chess game that are lacking in the simpler game of checkers. Unfortunately, many people find chess to be too comlex a game to be played for casual enjoyment.
What the prior art fails to disclose, then, is a board game that is easier to play than chess, yet which has more complexity and subtleties than a checkers game.